


Light Night Visit

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast Gets A Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Slight Ship Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: Caleb Widogast never has asked anybody for a snuggle but when a dragonborn witnesses him having a nightmare he will get a snuggle.
Relationships: Caleb Widogast & Tiberius Stormwind
Kudos: 3





	Light Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the Draconian Knights timeline of Critical Role. As such, there might be references and a character from that series.

Fire

That was all Caleb saw in front of him as he watched his childhood home burn in front of him. The crackle of the flames was quickly followed by the screams of his parents as they burned alive. Caleb felt himself scream "Get them out!" as he reached towards the house. The last thing he heard were his parents' screams getting cut off before everything went black.

* * *

Caleb woke up in a cold sweat staring at what he thought was his empty room. He breathed, trying to slow his beating heart-rate. He finally managed to calm it down when a unfamiliar voice asked "Are you okay?" Caleb turned around and could only see a pair of golden eyes looking at him from the darkness. Caleb stumbled out of his bed, quickly casted a fireball and launched it in a panicked state, slightly forgetting that he was on a wooden ship. The fireball was quickly absorbed by a shield spell as the being slowly walked forward, revealing the being had red scales and was wearing a blue robe. Caleb gasped with shock, standing before him was Tiberius Stormwind.

The history books said that Tiberius, along with his family and the vast majority of Draconians, went missing after the continent of Draconia was destroyed by Vorugal. Vox Machina killed Vorugal thinking that the Draconians who were unaccounted for were eaten by him but when they tore open his belly no bodies were found. After twenty one years with no sign of them, people agreed that they were most likely dead. A million theories raced through Caleb's head about how Tiberius was here, ranging from time travel to dimension hopping to even Vorugal trapping him in a magical artifact the Mighty Nein uncovered. Tiberius continued to step forward until he was at arm's length to Caleb. Caleb finally snapped out of his confused state to ask "How are you here?"

Tiberius replied "I don't know. Last thing I remember was trying to cast a teleportation spell before Drakka decided to scare the daylights out of me."

Caleb realized what could have brought him here and said "Maybe that scare caused you to teleport here."

Tiberius said "Maybe. Thank Bahamut I didn't end up in the water."

Caleb asked "Why didn't you teleport back?"

Tiberius replied "You were having a nightmare when I teleported here. I decided to help you."

Caleb said "You don't need to help me. It was just a nightmare."

Tiberius replied "Then head back to sleep." in a tone that suggested he didn't believe Caleb. Caleb simple got back into his bed and closed his eyes. The nightmare he had earlier replayed but Caleb refused to prove the dragonborn right by waking up. Finally, Caleb was pulled from the nightmare by a mysterious figure who appeared for only a brief second before Caleb woke up.

Tiberius was holding him as he asked in a slightly panicked voice "Are you okay?"

Caleb replied with a question "How am I awake?" just then, he saw the same figure beside Tiberius and prepared a fireball to defend himself.

Tiberius said "That's not a enemy. This is Lord Morphis. He walked into your nightmare and woke you up when I couldn't."

Caleb put the small fireball in his hands out and asked "Why?"

Lord Morphis responded in a soft whispery voice "I sensed that if you had stayed in the nightmare recreation of your past the guilt induced stress would have eventually taken your life."

Caleb asked "Humanoids can be killed by nightmares?"

Lord Morphis replied "Yes. It has happened before to many a soul who I could not save."

Caleb said "Well, that would a bad way to die."

Tiberius said "It would have been. Your stubbornness would have been your downfall."

Caleb said "I am not stubborn."

Tiberius said "I know a stubborn person when I see one."

Lord Morphis said "I must soon take my leave.It was nice seeing a friend again, though I wish the circumstances were less dire."

Tiberius said "Same with me. Farewell."

Caleb said "Wait. Lord Morphis, there is someone I want you walk in dreams with."

Lord Morphis asked "And who might that be?"

Caleb said "My friend, Fjord. A great evil is trying to claim his mind and I feel you can help him fight it."

Lord Morphis said "Perhaps I can help your friend in dreams." and vanished right in front of them.

Tiberius turned to face Caleb and said "I'm sure your friend will have nice dreams tonight. Now, back to the subject of you being stubborn."

Caleb said "I am not stubborn."

Tiberius sighed and said "I have personal experience when it comes to not admitting to having reoccurring nightmares."

Caleb asked "Really?"

Tiberius said "When I was little, I used to really fear spiders. Looking back, it was really silly, but back then I was absolutely terrified of spiders. One night, I couldn't sleep due to having the same nightmare of me getting chased by a giant spider. My mother decided to help me sleep. She curled up right beside me and told me that as long as she was there by my side I wouldn't have the nightmare."

Caleb asked "Did it work?"

Tiberius said "I wouldn't be talking about it if it didn't work."

Caleb realized what Tiberius was suggesting and said in a flat tone of voice "If you think you can cuddle with me, you are absolutely insane."

Tiberius said "Call me crazy then." and picked up Caleb, noting that he was surprisingly light for a regular human. Mentally tuning out Caleb's protests he climbed into Caleb's bed and tucked the blanket over their bodies so that only their heads were sticking out from the blankets.

Tiberius asked "Now, is that better?"

Caleb said "You could have asked."

Tiberius said "You would have refused and we would've been right back to square one." Caleb just silently grumbled as he rested against Tiberius's chest. The soft heartbeat he heard began to lull Caleb into slumber, while the peace and quiet began to lull Tiberius into slumber. Soon the two of them were fast asleep. Caleb had no nightmares that night, since he was being held by someone who cared for him.

* * *

Caduceus walked towards Caleb's room holding a full teapot of lukewarm tea. He had heard the sound of a fireball spell and was worried that the boat would catch fire. He slowly opened the door, bracing to dump the contents of the teapot over the fire and give Caleb a stern lecture about fireball safety. But when he looked, there was no fire, not even soot. The door blocked Caduceus from seeing the bed but he could tell Caleb was asleep. He closed the door and went back to place the teapot back in his room. He would still give a lecture to Caleb, just not as seriously as it could have been.

* * *

The light of morning shone through the window but didn't illuminate the two sleeping soundly in bed. Veth opened the door to try and wake up Caleb but saw the unfamiliar dragonborn in Caleb's bed and prepared her Shortsword as she slowly crept towards the bed, fearing that she would need to corner the dragonborn to prevent him from fleeing and taking her eldest son with him. She managed to get up on the bed and positioned her sword so that it wouldn't hurt the dragonborn, only startle and intimidate him. She waited for what seemed like a hour until the dragonborn opened his eyes.

Tiberius was slightly sleepy when he opened his eyes but was wide awake when he saw the blade pointed at his face. Tiberius quickly calmed himself and asked "Who are you?"

Veth answered "I happen to be the mother of the guy you happen to be sharing a bed with. Now I want to know why you are here before I shove this blade into one of your eyes."

Tiberius said "Let's not be drastic. I was only helping your son, he was having intense nightmares that he couldn't escape from on his own terms."

Veth said "Let's see if you are telling the truth." and began to wake up Caleb. Caleb awoke to see Veth looking very concerned. He then saw his friend Tiberius looking slightly intimidated.

Caleb asked "Is everything okay Tiberius?"

Tiberius said "No. Your mother threatened to shove a blade into one of my eyes."

Caleb asked "Veth, why did you tell him you were my mother?"

Veth said "I might as well be. Plus, I was worried about you."

Caleb said "I understand why." and managed to climb out of bed, though landed on his back to Veth and Tiberius' concern.

Tiberius helped Caleb get back up and asked "Are you okay?"

Caleb said "I'm fine." 

Veth seethed her Shortsword and asked "Tiberius said you were having nightmares, is that true?"

Caleb replied "Yes. Though I wish he had asked before cuddling with me."

Tiberius retorted "Like I said before, you would have refused and there were no other suggestions."

Caleb said "You still should have asked."

Suddenly the door opened and Caduceus asked in a sleep filled tone of voice "Caleb, who are you arguing with so early in the morning? Our friends are trying to sleep." Caduceus had a confused expression when he saw Tiberius, since he hadn't read any history books unless they related to their situation and thus had no clue who Tiberius was.

Finally, he turned to Caleb and asked "Caleb, is that dragonborn another lover of yours?" Caleb's face turned bright red in embarrassment. Tiberius also blushed, though the blush wasn't seen due to his red scales. Veth fell to the ground laughing. 

Caduceus noticed Caleb's blush and said "I'm guessing that is a yes. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me from Essek." and closed the door.

Tiberius tried to hide the embarrassment in his voice as he said "I think I should be headed home."

Caleb said "I'll help." and the two prepared a teleportation circle. Once the teleportation circle was done, it began to power up.

Tiberius said "I never got your name."

Caleb said "Caleb Widogast."

Tiberius said "Well, Caleb, I hope our paths cross again."

Caleb said "I hope so as well." Tiberius stepped into the teleportation circle and returned to his siblings and friends. Caleb looked at the now empty teleportation circle while something pained him. He had only known Tiberius for a few hours but yet seeing him leave made him wish he could've gone along with him.

Veth noticed Caleb's expression and said "Caduceus might not have been too off the mark when he called you two lovers."

Caleb shouted in a embarrassed tone of voice "Veth!" causing Veth to laugh and run out of the room. Caleb looked back at the teleportation circle before following Veth, silently thanking Tiberius for helping him through his nightmare the previous night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I always get the idea for the oddest pairs. In case you're wondering about the twenty one year thing, after Draconia was destroyed there was a one year time-skip then after the first season ended twenty years passed so it would technically be twenty one years since Draconia was destroyed.
> 
> I originally planned to end the story with the two falling asleep but then I decided to include Caduceus and Veth for some extra fun.


End file.
